Olympian Companions
by FlameandRoy
Summary: The Doctor ends up in an alternate universe with Amy, Rory, and River. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are sent to Ocean City on a mission to rescue a child of the Big Three. The rest of the story is for you to read. Set after The Last Olympian, ignores the Heroes of Olympus, and is during the time of the eleventh Doctor.


**AN**: Hey everyone! I am so sorry about lack of updates. I've been quite busy and some stuff happened, but I'm back with a new story. Also, when it goes out of Percy's point of view, it's not a mistake; it ties in with something later in the story.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRUNCH!" That was the sound of my alarm clock waking me up, then me putting it on snooze mode, if you catch my drift. I opened my eyes slowly, and then groaned. I saw my alarm clock, smashed to pieces.

"Oh man! I just had that fixed yesterday," I groaned. It was time to get up.

I got out of my bed, and picked up the pieces of the alarm clock, and put them in a backpack next to the dresser the alarm clock was on. I left the backpack in its place, and opened the top drawer of my dresser.

My dresser had three drawers: The socks and boxers drawer, the shirts and jackets drawer, and the pants drawer. I picked out a random pair of socks and boxers, threw them on my bed, and then closed the drawer. I opened the next drawer, and picked out a deep blue t-shirt and a grey zip-up hoodie. I threw them on my bed, and closed the drawer. Finally, I opened the bottom drawer, picked out a pair of black jeans, threw them on the bed, then shut the drawer.

I picked up all the clothes, and walked into my bathroom. I put the clothes on the floor, and took off my boxers. I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Then I turned the shower on cold. Needless to say, I was awake afterwards.

By the way, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm 17, and I'm a son of Poseidon. You may be wondering why my morning has been so mundane. The answer is that the fates have given me a bit of a break. I've been living a fairly normal life, with fairly normal roommates, and a not-so-normal girlfriend.

Anyways, after the shower, I put on my boxers and pants, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey seaweed brain, forget something?" said my girlfriend, Annabeth, who was sipping some hot cocoa. I looked at her confusedly, and then looked down. I forgot to put on my shirt. I face-palmed, then started to turn around to get my shirt. But Annabeth stopped me.

"Perce, what's that on your ribs?"

"What?" I asked, looking down at my ribs. I saw a large cut.

"Shouldn't the curse of Achilles fix that?" Annabeth asked, slightly worried.

"I guess… It doesn't matter, let's just get ready for work," I said, not thinking much of it. Annabeth's face changed from worried to happy.

"It's a snow day, and it's 2:00 AM," Annabeth told me with a smirk.

My face brightened "Awesome! Wait, then why are you awake, and more importantly, why am I?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw the snow, so I decided to make myself some hot chocolate, but I don't know about you, I heard your alarm clock go off, so someone must have set it to 2:00 AM," she responded. I put two and two together and realization was on my face.

"Good morni- OH MY GOSH WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT WITH ANNABETH?" Our cousin/roommate Nico yelled walking out of his room. I didn't answer his question, I just ran at him.

"AHHHH! WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?" Nico yelled, with me chasing him all around the living room. I didn't respond, just kept chasing. We knocked over furniture, lamps, books, and pictures, but I still couldn't catch him.

After about a minute of me chasing him, he ran towards the hall closet, snapped his fingers, and the doors opened. He ran in, and I followed him.

As soon as I stepped through, I heard moans of pain, and agonizing screaming. It was also pretty dark, and smelled of suffering. Nico had opened the gates of hell.

"SEEYA!" I heard Nico yell. I turned around, and saw him running back through the open doors. I chased him. As I came through the doorway, I felt a horribly cold gust of wind, and then it was gone. The feeling of the wind was so horrible, it knocked me down when I came out.

"Perce, are you okay?" Nico asked cautiously, peeking out from behind the overturned couch.

"Yeah," I shuddered. It felt like death had gone through me. I stood up and looked at Nico.

"Did you set my alarm clock back?" I asked angrily, forgetting the cold.

"What? No! Why do you always assume it's me?" He asked, still scared. I didn't really have an answer. I opened my mouth, and before I could speak, I heard Thalia burst out laughing. Realization hit, and I turned around angrily, to see Thalia rushing out the door in her snow clothes.

"Oh it's on Thalia," I said to nobody in particular. I rushed to my room to get my snow clothes on, and then made my way out the door…


End file.
